


The Revolution

by gemmaspiers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Multi, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Sex, Swearing, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmaspiers/pseuds/gemmaspiers
Summary: A group of young men are set on taking down the government because of how they treat the citizens of L'Manberg. They need one piece of key information to do this, and that information is only known by a young man. He goes by the name George. Wilbur, Dream, Tommy and the gang need to find and kidnap the man to get the information needed. But it all takes a turn when Dream finds himself falling for him.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo & Skeppy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. The Start Of It All

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I've never written a fanfic before but I decided to give it a go. There will be a lot of swearing in this and sex as well. I will try my best to make sure I put any warning at the start of chapters but I am sorry if I ever forget.  
> Things I am including that could be triggering or you may be uncomfortable with:  
> -sex scenes  
> -swearing  
> -verbal abuse  
> -panic attacks  
> -self harm  
> -blood/gore  
> -any others that come up will be at the start of chapters  
> Thanks I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings:  
> ~swearing  
> ~verbal abuse  
> ~panic attack

George woke up sweating.  
 _It's just a dream remember. It's just a dream._  
His breathing began to slow and he started to relax. But still all he could think about was the office, being trapped in there with President Schlatt of L'Manberg. Being bossed around and treated like shit. He couldn't deal with it for any longer he was sick of it. There was no way out, they would never let him leave and he was their most prized possession it wouldn't be easy to escape either, the guards watched over him day and night. His nightmares were getting worse though and he needed to do something about it.  
Just then, his favourite guard walked in, it was BadBoyHalo, most people call him Bad though.  
"Hey I heard you moving a lot from outside are you okay?" Bad asked.  
Some people might even consider them to be friends, they were always nice to each other despite their differences. George was practically being held hostage and Bad was only there to make sure he didnt escape.  
"Yeah I'm alright, I just had the nightmare again" he replied.  
Bad was the only one that knew about the nightmares. He knew if he told anyone else they would ridicule him and tell Schlatt who would use it against him.  
"George you need to tell someone. They could give you medication to help with it."  
"You and I both know I can't do that Bad."  
Bad knew George was right. He didn't want George to go through it but there wasn't really another option. He walked over to George and sat on the edge of his bed.  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Bad asked.  
"No not really" George replied.  
George could only think of one thing he wanted at that second, in fact he always wanted it. More than anything.  
"The only thing that would help is getting out of this hell hole. I fucking hate it here!" George exclaimed.  
"Hey! Language!" Bad had never liked anyone swearing, he thought it was unnecessary and rude, "You know I can't help with that George."  
"I know I just wish I could finally be free. I'm sick of being Schlatts toy, his entertainment. He says it himself I am nothing and the only reason I am alive is because of what I know from my father."  
George's father was the former president of L'Manberg. He had told George something when he knew he was going to die. No one else knew he would die but he had a secret. He had had a disease that would kill him young. At the age of only 47 he passed. But not before he told George the one piece of information that would keep L'Manberg from being lawless.  
\-----Flashback to 2 years ago-----  
"George, I have something to tell you." Georges father (James) announced.  
"What is it Dad?" George said.  
"I don't really know how to say this so I'm just going to be straight forward. George I-I'm dying."  
"W-What. NO! NO THIS IS A JOKE! DON'T JOKE WITH MY LIKE THIS! IT'S NOT FUNNY! You- you're joking... Right?" George yelled, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
James looked at him with a face full of dread and regret.  
"Dad?" George cried out.  
"Son I-I'm sorry. I have a disease. It has no cure."  
George broke down into tears. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
 _this can't be true_ he thought _it has to be a joke, he's joking right?_  
George looked up at his dad. His face was unreadable. He looked sad but at the same time he looked calm, like he didnt even mind that he was going to die.  
i don't understand how he is so calm. HE'S GOING TO DIE  
Realisation hit him. His dad was- dying. He couldn't breathe. The room was shrinking around him. His hands were trembling and he couldn't think of anything else.  
 _he's going he's dying he's going he's dying he's going he's dying he's going he's dying he's going he's dying_  
His head spun and his breath was ragged. His dad came over and took him into his arms. He knew one thing that could calm George down. So he started singing softly....  
"Well I heard there was a special place, where men could go and emancipate, the brutality and the tyranny of their rulers.."  
George started to see the room clearly. His breathing was slowing.  
"Well this place is real we needn't fret, there is no need to be upset, it's a very big and government based L'Manberg.."  
George had calmed himself and sang along.  
"My L'Manberg" they both sang, "My L'Manberg, My L'Manberg, My L'Manberg."  
"So it's true?" George asked.  
"Yes. Son I'm sorry." he answered.  
"Why- why are you telling me this now dad?"  
"I have something important to tell you, it will keep L'Manberg from going lawless."  
"Well what is it?"  
"There's a place that I keep a...."  
\-----Flashback over-----  
If anyone else knew the government would be at risk. It was such a big place an anarchy could not be contained. It wouldn't work out. Everyone would go feral.  
Schlatt knew this wasn't an option, this is why George was his pride and joy. He wanted to prove a point to George though. He needed George to know he is worthless, that he doesn't even deserve to live. He needed this so he had the power. The power over George and what he knew. However he was scared. Schlatt was always scared. He always had at least two guards go with him wherever he went. The only reason that Schlatt hadn't gotten George to tell him the information and then killed him was for that very reason. He was scared. There were so many rumors of a rebellion. He knew no one would be able to through over the government with all the guards he had. But he still didn't want to be at risk. At risk of being taken and tortured for the information.  
Meanwhile at the border of L'Manberg.  
"DREAM!" Wilbur yelled out of his office.  
Wilbur is the leader of the revolution.  
"Yes Wilbur?" Dream said.  
"I've come to a conclusion."  
"You have?"  
"We need the boy."  
"You mean the boy"  
"Yes Dream I need George. And I need him as soon as I can have him."  
"Why are you in such a hurry all of a sudden."  
"Dream the rumors have been spreading, sooner or later they will try to find us and destroy us."  
"Oh. How do you suggest we get the Presidents most prized possession. The most heavily guarding person in the whole country?"  
"Get Tubbo, Tommy, Sapnap and Quackity in here now."  
"Ok Wilbur."  
"We need to talk plans..."


	2. History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings:  
> ~swearing  
> ~physical abuse  
> ~verbal abuse

\-----Flashback to 1 year ago-----  
"DREAM!" Schlatt calls out from his office.  
Dream ignores him.  
"DREAM GET IN HERE NOW!" Schlatt yells.  
Dream gets up from his chair and walks into Schlatts office.  
"Yes Schlatt." he says.  
"It's President Schlatt to you." Schlatt spits.  
Dream bows his head and quietly says "Yes President Schlatt."  
"Tell Bad to bring me George."  
"I could just bring hi-"  
"NO!" Schlatt bellows, "YOU KNOW THE RULES YOU CAN'T SEE THE BOY!"  
Dream starts to get angry and fights back.  
"LOOK I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY! WHY CAN'T I SEE HIM? WHAT IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT HIM THAT I CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM LET ALONE SPEAK TO HIM!" he yells in response.  
He immediately regrets it. Schlatt gets out of his chair and approaches Dream.  
"Are you questioning me Dream?" he says in a low intimidating voice.  
Dream doesn't answer. Schlatt punches him in the gut and Dream lets out a little squeak and hunches over. He needs to keep his composure, he slowly straightens back up to a standing position and looks Schlatt in the eyes.  
"No, of course not." he says with spite.  
"Dream, Dream, Dream you and I both know that if I let you near that boy the first thing you will do is try to get the information out of him" Schlatt laughs evilly "The only reason you are here is because my soldiers respect you, they listen to you, you are an excellent fighter and you are the brains of every operation. But. If it weren't for that you would be dead. You are worthless, no one cares about you, your only perks are the powers that you bring to the table, you have no friends here and everyone is scared of you. You also know I don't tolerate this behavior. It needs to be punished. I will be in your quarters this evening so be ready for it. Lets just say I like to mess with electricity and I also like to see your face crumple with pain. If I were you I would go and tell Bad to bring George in to my office now before I think of any other punishments."  
"Yes President Schlatt." Dream answered.  
Dream exited the office and went to the guards staff room.  
"Bad Schlatt wants George in his office."  
"Ok I'll go get him now." Bad answered with a sigh.  
Dream walked slowly to his quarters, which he didn't share with anyone. No one wanted to share a room with the chief of the army. He went into his room and shut the door behind him. He needed to get out he was sick and tired of being treated so badly day in and day out. He was sick of the abuse, physical and mental. He needed to escape. But it wouldn't be easy.  
Once Dream had his mind set on something, it wasn't changing. He immediately started thinking of ways he could get out. Every solution that passed through his brain had some sort of fault, but his plan couldn't have faults because where there is faults there is a chance of failure. If he failed he would be publicly executed like one of the citizens of L'Manberg. They were treated so poorly and only the richest of the rich could afford things like health care and schooling. _it was never like this when james was in charge._ He thought to himself.  
His train of thought was disrupted when Schlatt burst into the room. He was holding what looked like a blood pressure arm strap. Dream very much doubted that was what it was. Then a guard came in after Schlatt, it was Skeppy. Dream and Skeppy got along quite well, they weren't exactly friends but they were civil acquaintances. As Skeppy rolled in a trolley behind him he had an apologetic look on his face. Then dream remembered what Schlatt had said earlier in the day. _Lets just say I like to mess with electricity and I also like to see your face crumple with pain._ Shit.  
"Good evening Dream." Schlatt said merrily.  
"Cut the bullshit Schlatt." Dream snapped back.  
"Ooh I see, Dream is in a cranky mood today." Schlatt said amusing himself, "well you're in luck because I'm in the mood for cranking too."  
He walked over to Dream and strapped the band to his arm, he then connected the wire to the trolley that Skeppy brought in. Skeppy's face was unreadable. It was a mixture of guilt and composure. Dream knew Skeppy didn't want Schlatt to think he felt bad for Dream.  
"Skeppy crank it up to 15 volts, lets start it off gently." Schlatt said.  
Skeppy reluctantly turned the voltage to 15 and gave the button to Schlatt. Schlatt took the button with a smile and turned to face Dream.  
"So Dream I'm guessing you are regretting retaliating earlier." Schlatt stated.  
Dream said nothing.  
"Giving me the silent treatment huh? Well I don't think you will be able to stay silent after this." Schlatt pressed the button. Dream winced as he felt a spark go up his arm and through his body.  
"Playing tough I see. Skeppy crank it up to 30."  
Skeppy did as he was told and turned the machine up to 30 volts. Dream stayed unphased. Schlatt pressed the button and Dream let out a small whimper of pain. Schlatt laughed.  
"Not so tough now are you Dream?" Schlatt laughed, "Turn it up to 100 Skeppy."  
"Sir-" Skeppy argued.  
"Skeppy, do you not think this man deserves it?" Schlatt asked.  
"I- yes Sir he does." Skeppy said.  
Skeppy glanced over at Dream. Dream gave him a sort of look of approval and Skeppy did as Schlatt said. Schlatt smiled at Skeppy and looked at Dream.  
"Now Dream whatever will I do with you after this?" Schlatt asked himself. "Next time remember this before you start speaking back to me."  
Dream just stared at him.  
"Got it!" Schlatt spat.  
Dream nodded and prepared himself for the pain.  
 **buzzzzz**  
He felt his whole body jolt and he screamed with pain. Schlatt laughed and walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone Skeppy ran over to Dream apologizing non-stop.  
"Dream I'm so sorry, I didn't think he would go that far!" he pleaded.  
"It's ok Skeppy it's not your fault, if you hadn't done he would of just done it to the both of us."  
Dream extended his legs and stood up. His legs were shaking. No, his whole body was shaking. He walked over to his bed and sat down. Skeppy looked concerned as he wheeled the trolley away.  
After a few minutes Skeppy returned.  
"Hey Dream, are you feeling any better?"  
"Yeah a bit." Dream replied.  
"Is it always this bad?" Skeppy asked  
"What do you mean?"  
"Does he always act so inhumane towards you?"  
"Yeah, he knows that if I had a choice I would overthrow him and blow this place to pieces."  
"Why don't you leave? Go to Snowchester and start a new life?"  
"He wouldn't let me leave. I am the most powerful fighter, best leader and smartest guard here."  
"Surely that only makes it easier?"  
"What do you mean?" Dream asked confused.  
"Well, if you try to escape then what will happen?" Skeppy replied.  
"Schlatt would order everyone to hunt me down."  
"And who would lead them?" Skeppy pointed out, "who would come up with the best plan of action"  
"Even if they have no leader they still outnumber me."  
"What if we could find other people that want out of here too. I know for a fact Wilbur does."  
"You know you have a point." Dream said shocked. "I would need to hide well though"  
Skeppy pulled out a white mask with a smiley face painted onto it.  
"What about this?" He asked.  
"It's perfect," Dream answered. "Will you guys need them too?"  
"No Schlatt doesn't care about us enough to try and find us."  
Skeppy went to find Wilbur and a few other guards including Tommy, Tubbo and Wilbur's girlfriend Niki. They stayed up all night to devise the perfect plan. They were going to take action tomorrow. At midnight.


	3. A Dream Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings:  
> ~swearing  
> ~blood/gore  
> ps. this is still during the flashback

Dream, Wilbur, Niki, Tommy, Tubbo and Skeppy were all in Dreams quarters. They were waiting. Waiting for midnight to strike. Waiting to carry out their perfect plan. The room was filled with tension. The only noises to be heard were Tommy and Tubbo joking around in the corner. They were nervous but Skeppy told them to distract themselves, so they had decided to play a dumb game in the corner. Skeppy was regretting telling them to do this. The nervous laughter coming from the two was unhinging.   
"Tommy, will you please shut up." Dream suddenly said his voice filling the almost silent room.  
Tommy looked at Dream, then at Skeppy, then he turned back to Dream.  
"But-" Tommy started.  
"No buts, I'm sick of it, we only have 7 minutes until we put the plan into action. There's no time for messing about ok?"  
Tommy didn't reply but he stayed silent after that.   
A few minutes went by when Wilbur suddenly broke the silence.  
"Dream, I still don't think it should be you." Wilbur said.  
"Wilbur, I am the best fighter here and I am also the fastest runner. There's no doubt about the fact it should be me." Dream argued.  
"No need to flex" Tommy said quietly.  
Everyone looked at him. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders in response.  
"Dream I know you want to do this but do you seriously think they won't send every single guard after you?" Wilbur asked.  
"He has a point." Skeppy added, "If anyone should go it should be me or Wilbur. If they think we are leaving they won't care as much, sure they will try to stop us but they will underestimate our power."  
"I guess you're right." Dream gave in.  
"I'll do it." Wilbur insisted.  
"No Wilbur, I don't want you putting yourself in any danger" Niki protested.  
"We are already up to our necks in danger I don't think it would make a difference.  
"I'll do it." Tubbo said.  
Everyone looked at him. He had been pretty quiet except from his nervous giggles at Tommy's jokes.  
"Tubbo you are the worst fighter here. I'm way better than you and I'm younger than you." Tommy said only half joking.  
"Exactly," Tubbo replied "Don't you understand?"  
Everyone looked at him confused.   
"Look, everyone knows I'm not the best fighter and I'm only here because Schlatt is my dad." Tubbo explained, "I should feel like I'm betraying him but to be honest I think he is a dick. He treats everyone like shit and doesn't have respect for a single person. If they see me causing havoc they would send what one, maybe two, guards to catch me. I am weak and they wouldn't expect me to be escaping."  
"He has a point." Dream said.  
"He is a child Dream. A FUCKING CHILD!" Wilbur said getting louder as he went on, "You are willing to let a child risk his fucking life to get your ass out of here!"  
"Wilbur calm down." Niki said pulling him into a hug.  
"Think about it Wilbur," Dream said, "They won't kill him."  
"And why's that Dream. Huh? Why are you so confident they won't kill him. You've seen how many guards they've killed for doing the slightest thing wrong."  
"Are you forgetting he is Schlatts son?" Dream said, "If anyone killed Tubbo, they would be killed themselves and everyone knows it."  
"I'll do it." Tubbo said firmly, "I know were to go and what to do. Pass the bomb to me Dream."  
Dream hesitated before reluctantly handing it to Tubbo.   
"Thank you," Tubbo said with a grin, "I won't let you down."  
A few more minutes of silence passed and all of a sudden Dream stood up and announced.  
"It's time."  
Everyone got up and collected a walkie talkie that Dream had smuggled from the staff room. Tubbo strapped his to his belt and loaded his gun.   
"I'll let you know when you guys need to start cutting the fence and getting out." Tubbo said. "I need to go, they will be very close to the courtyard by now"  
"Ok Tubbo, good luck." Dream said.  
"WAIT!" Tommy suddenly shouted as Tubbo was leaving the room. "I love you Tubbo!"   
Tommy pulled Tubbo into a warm hug.  
"You will always be my best friend Tubbo."  
"And you will always be my best friend Tommy."  
Tubbo ran out of the room and to the courtyard while the rest of them headed for the back exit of the presidential tower.   
Tubbo snuck into the courtyard without being seen. _i guess that's one perk of being so short_. He thought to himself. As he rounded the corner a flashlight shined into his eyes.  
"HEY!" he heard a guard yell, "WHO'S THERE?"   
Another guard ran over for backup and yelled "PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND GET ON THE FLOOR!"  
I guess it's now or never. Tubbo thought. He chucked the smoke bomb and pulled his gun off of his belt. He shot into the air 4 times and ran. He heard other guards approaching him from behind.  
"DON'T SHOOT IT'S TUBBO!" he heard one yell.  
He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He pulled out his walkie talkie and yelled into it.  
"IT'S GO TIME BOYS!"  
Dream received the message and ran towards the exit signaling for the others to follow him. He pulled out his wire cutters and set to work breaking a hole into the fence. Niki saw Tubbo rounding the corner. "DREAM HURRY UP!" she yelled "TUBBO IS HERE."  
Tubbo ran round the corner and guards were following close behind.   
"Dream are you nearly done!" Skeppy yelled.  
Dream cut through the last wire and kicked the cut out through the hole.  
"IT'S DONE!" He screamed, "EVERYONE OUT!"  
Wilbur went through first. He ran to the car park, jumped into an armored car and started it making a loud rumbling noise only just heard over the gun shots. He drove round the back to the hole in the fence where he saw Niki stood. Niki ran over to the car and jumped in the passenger seat. Tommy came out next and jumped in the back leaving the door open so the rest could join them. Tubbo hopped in after a few seconds. Skeppy was running towards the vehicle and Dream was close behind. Guards started filling the area as backup had been called. Skeppy jumped in the back of the car. Then came a loud scream followed by a short deadly silence. Guns started shooting again and the moment was over in a flash  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Tommy screamed.   
Dream stumbled into the car holding his face.   
"FUCK!" Dream yelled.  
"GO WILBUR, FUCKING DRIVE!" Skeppy screeched.  
Wilbur slammed his foot on the acceleration pedal and they whizzed off into the night.  
"Ah fuck!" Dream cried.  
He took his hand away from his face and blood was dripping from his cheek.  
"Shit." Tommy said in shock.  
Tubbo grabbed the cars first aid kit and started to clean the wound immediately. Dream winced as Tubbo removed grit from in his cheek.  
"What the fuck happened man?" Tommy asked.  
"I was just about to get away and a guard came up behind me I kicked him back but he was slicing into the air with his knife. He got me in the face and I shot him in the leg." Dream replied.  
"It will take a while to heal and it's in an awkward place so its hard to bandage." Tubbo announced.  
"Does it need stiches?" Skeppy asked.  
"It will. I can once we get to the motel. I can't do it in here though it's too bumpy. I don't even know if I'll be able to do it when we get there." Tubbo answered.  
"Give me a phone." Dream said.  
Skeppy handed him his phone. All of a sudden they heard sirens behind them. Wilbur hit the brakes suddenly causing everyone in the back to jolt forwards. He turned onto a quiet backstreet and sped through the night. He slowed down after about 20 minutes.  
"We lost them." Niki told the boys in the back.  
Dream nodded his head and handed the phone back to Skeppy.   
"I made a call, someone is meeting us there." Dream said  
"Dream what the fuck man, I thought we said no outsiders." Tommy said.  
"It's an old friend, he's knows a bit of first aid and he can stitch me up." Dream explained.  
 _i have missed him so much i can't believe i'm finally going to see him again._ Dream thought, _he may even want to stay and help us._  
They arrived at the motel an hour later and hopped out one by one. Before Dream hopped out he put on the smiley face mask that Skeppy had got for him as a disguise. They all went into their separate rooms of 2. Wilbur and Niki, Tommy and Tubbo and Dream and Skeppy. 10 Minutes later Skeppy's phone started ringing. He picked up and heard and unfamiliar voice say "I'm here."  
A couple of minutes later, everyone was in the parking lot introducing themselves to the new member of the team.   
"Thanks for welcoming me, oh I'm Sapnap by the way."  
Sapnap had stitched dreams cut up and slept on the coach in Dream and Skeppy's room. The next morning, they realized they had managed to sleep through the night without being caught. They then left to go to their new 'home' and set up base in an abandoned warehouse that was converted into army bunkers and training areas. In his new room all Dream could think about was how amazing this all was and how he was finally free.  
 _this is a dream come true_  
But they still had one job to do.   
Stop Schlatt. 


End file.
